A l'intention de mon moi du passé
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Tu sais... Moi... Il y a des erreurs que tu ne dois pas commettre... Et je vais... Te mettre en garde!
1. Chapter 1

**A l'intention de mon moi du passé**

**Lettre**** 1**** : Tsuna**

Base: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Genre: C'est censé être drôle. Si vous pleurez, j'en suis profondément désolée, ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Couples: Allusion à plusieurs couples célèbres, principalement entre messieurs, du moins pour cette lettre, le reste se confirmera au fil du temps.

Disclaimer: Reborn appartient pour l'instant à Akira Amano, mais c'est moi qui vais en hériter, parce que j'ai deux E dans mon nom.

Note : Bonjour, bonjour,

Cette fiction est écrite par Violette, mais elle est inspirée, relue et corrigée par Faustine. L'idée n'est peut être pas très originale, et si vous avez déjà écrit un texte sur le même principe, merci de me prévenir, je serais ravie de le lire et essaierais de ne pas trop m'en rapprocher.

Vous êtes encore là ?

Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« Cher moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, futur boss de la famille Vongola,<p>

Je suis désolé de te parler par lettres et non en face à face, je sais que tu as horreur de ça, mais pour des questions d'ordre technique, il m'est impossible de te voir. Je n'attend aucune réponse, mais j'aimerais cependant que tu lises et que tu prennes en compte les conseils que je vais te donner ci-dessous. Au risque de paraitre un peu direct, je te demanderais de ne plus résister à Reborn, arcobaleno du soleil et professeur particulier de parrains mafieux. Peu importe ce qu'il te demandera, fais ce qu'il te dit. Cela t'évitera de te prendre des coups pour quelque chose que tu feras au final. Je te prierais aussi d'accepter d'aller au festival auquel Rokudo Mukuro, gardien de la brume de la famille Vongola, te proposera d'aller avec lui. La raison est très simple. Si tu refuses, il te proposera un diner en tête à tête, puis, si tu n'es toujours pas d'accord, une nuit rien que tous les deux. Au bout de trois refus, tu seras kidnappé, et il te faudra beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à reprendre le dessus sur lui. Je vais aussi te donner une astuce très importante, ne l'oublie jamais : si Hibari Kyouya, gardien du nuage de la famille Vongola te colle de trop près, voir te fait des avances, ne le met pas dans la même pièce que Rokudo Mukuro, ce sera encore pire après. Met le plutôt avec Dino Calvalone, boss de la famille du même nom. Il sera bien plus calme par la suite. Pour Gokudera Hayato, le gardien de la tempête de la famille Vongola, ainsi que mon et ton bras droit, ce sera très simple, il se calme si Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie de la même famille est dans les parages, et inversement. Ne fais jamais rien « à l'extrême », ça pourrait très mal tourner. Ne restes jamais seul avec Lambo, gardien de la foudre de la famille Vongola, de vingt ans dans ton futur et dix ans dans le mien. Il n'en a peut être pas l'air, mais c'est un vrai pervers ! Même remarque pour Xanxus Vongola, chef de la Varia. Ne le contrarie pas non plus, ou assures toi que Superbi Squalo, commandant de la Varia, soit dans les parages auparavant.

Je pense avoir fait le tour du plus important. N'oublies pas ces conseils, ils sont indispensables pour ta survie. Une dernière chose, peut être la plus importante : si un homme avec des cheveux blancs en pétard et un tatouage en forme d'aile de démon sous l'œil droit te propose de boire un verre avec lui, même si il est très sexy, n'acceptes surtout pas. Tu pourrais très bien ne pas y survivre.

Salutations distinguées.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

* * *

><p><span>Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction : <span>

C'est très court, et ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu (courbette).

La suivante (sauf dans le cas ou je recevrais des menaces de mort) c'est la lettre d'Hibari !

Bien a vous, lecteurs, lectrices !


	2. Hibari

**A l'intention de mon moi du passé.**

**Lettre 2: Hibari **

Base : Encore Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Genre : Normalement, c'est drôle... J'espère...

Couples : Rien inattendu.

Disclaimer : Tout ce joli petit monde appartient encore et pour longtemps j'espère à Akira Amano.

Note: Bonjour.

Et non, ce n'est pas une blague ! On recommence à poster ! En effet, après un an d'égarement, nous avons retrouvé notre raison. Nous reprenons le droit chemin de la fanfiction. Voici donc la lettre d'Hibari, rien que pour vous.

Hibari Kyouya, en tant que ton prédécesseur, je vais t'enseigner la vie.

Tu penses actuellement que dans ce monde, il y a deux sortes de personnes : les herbivores et les carnivores. Tu apprendra qu'il existe un troisième type : les charognards. Ce sont ceux qui veulent te voler ta proie une fois qu'elle est affaiblie, ceux qui n'osent pas te regarder en face, mais qui vont frapper dans ton dos au moment ou tu t'y attendra le moins. Ceux qui utiliseront une illusion de cerisier car ils ont peur de s'en prendre à toi directement. Je suis sur que tu en connais. Ce sont les pires. Mais il faut savoir que même les pires ont des raisons pour se battre et ne progressent qu'au prix de nombreux efforts. Qu'ils ressentent les mêmes sentiments que toi et sont fait de la même chair.

Tu t'en fout. Tue-les tous. Herbivores, carnivores, charognards, tous ceux qui on eu suffisamment de cran pour te provoquer mais pas autant de force pour te tenir tête. Ne te laisse pas prendre dans le piège d'un ananas-charognard qui vient te souffler dans le cou un soir ou tu aurais un peu bu. Tu risquerait de le regretter le lendemain matin. N'oublie pas que les plus dangereux peuvent se trouver en n'importe qui. Qu'une proie herbivore que tu te dispute avec un charognard peut très bien finir par t'enfermer avec un homme qui se révèle être un terrible carnassier. Te faire abandonner toute chasse pour te faire devenir la proie d'un autre mafieux… Mais même si tu joue les proies, même si c'est agréable, garde-le toujours à ta portée. Celui qui voudra te chasser tombera dans ton piège. Il n'est pas si mauvais d'être un charognard de temps à autres...

Tu doit protéger ce à quoi tu tient. Ta fierté et Namimori. Tue tous ceux qui voudrons salir l'une ou l'autre. Tu es une des rares personne que j'estime en ce monde. Ne me déçois pas.

Hibari Kyouya.

P.S : Prend bien soin d'Hibird !

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Voilà. Je crois que c'est la plus courte des lettre à avoir été écrite. En plus, elle l'est déjà depuis plus d'un an, mais n'a jamais été postée... La lettre suivante sera extrême !

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.

Violette.


End file.
